1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cutting split ends, which is used in service industries (hair salons) and in the private sector for cutting hair ends that are split (split ends).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to twist hair with split ends into a lock in order to remove the protruding split ends manually with scissors. Since only the split ends of the hair on the outside of the lock are cut off in this case, this procedure must be repeated several times and therefore takes up a lot of time.
DE-OS 3422952 describes a split ends cutting device that permits damaged ends to be removed simply and quickly. In this case, the cutting device has a handle connected to a rod-shaped supporting part, whose circumferential surface has sets of parallel comb teeth extending over at least part of its length and at least one knife blade disposed between a pair of comb teeth sets, which the knife blade transfers. In its simplest embodiment, two rows of comb teeth are formed onto the supporting part of the cutting device, between which a fixed knife blade is situated. The knife blade is serrated, which is intended to assure a clean cutting of the hair ends. In another embodiment of the cutting device, which is particularly suited to electrical operation, the supporting part is comprised of a hollow body, whose wall has a slot between the rows of comb teeth. The knife blade is guided through the slot in the supporting part wall and is connected to a mount that is supported coaxial to the supporting part axis. An electric motor or vibrating magnetic drive mechanism is disposed in the handle as a drive mechanism for the blade mount and causes the mount to oscillate back and forth rapidly. It should be possible to use the above-described cutting device effectively for cutting spilt ends by guiding it several times with the knife blade side of the supporting part over the surface of a lock of hair, thereby cutting the tips caught by the comb teeth.
Because of its structural design, the end-cutting device described in this prior art is only partially suitable for removing split ends from the healthy hair. The placement of the knife blade directly against the lock of hair causes not only the split ends, but also the entire hair to be cut.
In addition, trouble-free hair cutting with a blade is only possible when the hair is wet, but then it is impossible to detect the split ends. By contrast, the dry knife cutting that must be used is unpleasant and painful. Since only thin locks of hair can be cut with this method and it is necessary to change the blade more frequently, the use of this hair end cutting device is very time and cost intensive.